1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly, to a handheld electronic device and a method for controlling the handheld device.
2. Description of Related Art
Keyboards, touch pads, and touch screens are widely used for inputting commands to electronic devices. A keyboard often takes up a relatively larger space of an electronic device. Touch pads and touch screens are relatively expensive. Therefore, a new manner for users to input commands to electronic devices is needed to solve the above mentioned problems.